


Jeans

by ShelockHomlesMyPirateSociopath



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelockHomlesMyPirateSociopath/pseuds/ShelockHomlesMyPirateSociopath
Summary: Quick Drabble
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/You
Kudos: 10





	Jeans

Elijah looked like a dream and there was nothing you could do to stop your reaction. Your audible gasp drew his attention. “All this because I choose to wear jeans and a shirt.”

At a loss for words, you nodded. He leaned over and kissed you. After a few moments, he pulled back a bit. “Should I do this more often?”

Your voice failed you again, so you nodded almost headbutting him. He kissed you again. “I never knew that dressing in jeans would render you speechless.”

“It’s a really good look.” You finally scraped enough voice together to say.


End file.
